Breaking Free
by tessaherondale87
Summary: Jace is at a mundane school. A mundane school that teaches mundanes Shadowhunter things. Sent by his father to see if they were a threat or not Jace begins to like it there. It's his first time being out in the real world except when he killed demons. So he can't help but be intrigued and that's before Pigeon came along and caught his interest. Clary's summary inside
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is the full sumary. this story is also on Wattpad but this is the revised version.

Jace is at a mundane school. A mundane school that teaches mundanes Shadowhunter things. Sent by his father to see if they were a threat or not Jace begins to like it there. It's his first time being out in the world (Shadowhunter or mundane) except when he killed demons. So he can't help but be intrigued and that's before Pigeon came along and caught his interest.

2 months ago Clary was visited by a stranger in a dream and she had to make a choice of dying or the stranger saving her. She obviously chose the latter. But his help came at a price. Now no one can see her anymore or remembers she ever existed. Except 2 people. One is Jace who she can't help but falling for. And the other ,well, he left her in an alley with a messy problem.

Used to be called Shadowhunter Mundane School

Prologue

Jace looked at the wall of the art room and what he observed was a weird sight for a Mundane class room.

The wall was a mural of sorts with black swirls with other colors accenting it. And in the middle was a girl with her back turned where you could see long faerie wings and beside her was a werewolf with black fur and the bluest of eyes. The werewolf was snarling at something and it seemed to be protecting the faerie girl . And in front of them was a vampire with its hand help up in the universal peace sign. And surrounding them was the black swirls being put there by a warlock in the corner.

For Jace it was weird sight. A sight of the downworlders getting along. I mean the Werewolf was protecting a Faerie child. As if! But in a mundane class room it was weird enough to draw attention to his father. That is why he was sent here to observe the people here at the school and see if it was a threat to his father. He was just glad to be out of the house.

So far his schedule included classes that he never thought a mundane school would have.

First period- Religion Studies and Myths (which was held for two periods)

Second period- Self defense class

Third period- Break/Study Hall

Fourth Period- Weapon history and defense

Lunch

Fifth period- A day: Art

B day: report to Class A113

(AN: if anyone at all gets this reference I'll kiss you. Okay not really but ill send you the next chapter early. Whatever chapter I'm working on)

So far the school was a Shadowhunter school without down right saying 'you're a Shadowhunter' and 'You kill demons'. His first period had been pretty much an Angeloligy (is that a word) and Demonology class. Self defense class was as brutal as training but not as bad as his father's and so was weapons class. What did a mundane need a weapons class for? And the art class had downworlders painted on the wall.

Not to mention the school was small. Way small. Like population of less than a 100. So everyone has the same classes with the same people. And no the classes did not have 100 people maybe 15 at most per class. So far he had every class with the same 10 people. And he already new them all. Except one.

Alec

Isabelle

Simon

Maia

Jordon/Kyle

Aline

Helen

Sebastian

Jonathan

Unknown

He knew Alec was gay. Isabelle loved fashion (and had a crush on Simon. Who was a total ass and nerd who loved video games and comics)

Maia was dating Kyle. Aline was a slut to cover up her actually being lesbian and was secretly dating Helen. Sebastian was a douche and Jonathan was the art teachers son.

He new all of them except one. The red head. Who sat between Jonathan and Simon everyday. In all her classes. She was never acknowledged. During roll call they all skipped her. Like she wasn't even there.

Which was complete shit because he'd seen her in both self defense class and weapons and though she packed a mean punch and could use chakrams like a freaking badass. she was there alright. She looked to be about a 100 pound girl who if she stood by him would not even reach his chin more than likely. She slouched in her chair. Never paid attention in class. Though he wasn't one to talk cause he didn't either. His father had taught him everything years before and everything they taught him he already knew. There was NOTHING special about her. Yet there was.

So on that day as Jace looked at the art wall, the women drabbled on about old Asian markings -which some say before Jonathan Shadowhunter had been given angel blood and been given the ability to make runes had used these old marks as runes of the Angel- Jace decided to take a chance. A chance he never would have known would change his life so much. But as he took a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote "What is your name?" And ignored the stare Alec gave him and he threw it across the room and it landed perfectly where he wanted it to. He thought. Maybe I'll get some answers. And these aren't even for my father. And boy was he ever ready. They didn't have to be all good and they didnt need to be all bad but it was a risk he was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE SO LISTEN UP OR READ UP! WHATEVER! ANYWAY I don't own any book I reference or recommend at all. And I don't own the mortal instruments either. Or Alex Pettfer (cover photo)

im re updating chapters 2 and 3 because the last onwere ere gibberish so here we go!

1 month later

"Hey, Pigeon." (AN: thats not a MI reference but Beautiful Disasters Travis Maddoxs' nickname for his girl but i like it so im using it) I say as I sit down in the stolen seat. The seat I stole. From the ass who is a nerd. Or maybe its Jonathan's. Either way they won't be happy. She glances at me and looks away. " Are you really gonna be like that?"  
I poke her in the side and she flinches and smacks my hand away. But I catch her smile before she bites her lip and smothers it. "Hey. Poke.  
"Pidge." Poke.  
"Stop." Poke.  
"Ignoring". Poke.  
"Me." Poke.  
By now she's laughing , what most people would call, quite unattractive snorts. But I thinks she's beautiful. She's laughing so hard she forget that we're in a class room. Even though the bell hasn't rung yet.  
Most people that are in the room are staring at us. When she realizes it she smacks me in the arm and gives me a genuine smile. Which in turn makes my stomach flutter and makes me grin back at her. Did my stomach really just flutter. Idiot. She's turning me into a sap. But I really don't care. In just a month she's got me intrigued.  
"Stop it." She says. Still smiling. "People are staring." I'm not surprised she talked. She talks to me. Just not when we are around people. But what surprises me is the way she's acting. All week she'd been closed off. I've only got small smiles out of her even when we were alone. And this week she has been flinching away from my touch. But now she only flinched a little when I poked her. I realize I'm just staring at her and I open my mouth to answer but then my seat is kicked from behind.  
"Get the f*** away from my sister, Herondale." I turn and stare at Jonathan. Who has pale blond, practically white hair and dark eyes always dilated so they were constantly looking black. And at her dark red hair and shiny green eyes. Looks so completely different they couldn't possibly be siblings.  
And right before I smart-off to him and ruin everything the teacher calls everyone to her attention.  
"Okay class. I'm gonna take role call." Mr. Starkweather begins. " Alec. Aline. Isabelle..." He called all the class members and then looked up and said "Ah. Clary it seems you've decided to grace ourselves with you presence."

AN: I'm gonna keep posting cause I know when I'm looking for fanfiction if it only has two chapters no matter how good the description is I'm not gonna read it (and my description sucks anyway) so I know it's gonna take more than 1 chapter to get viewers/ readers

Anyway. Once I get viewers I'm gonna have a question thing down here. And a book recommendation too. Might as well start now.

No question.

But book recommendation is

Dark Kiss by Michelle Rowen

Fly on,

tessaherondale87


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wait. What? Huh? Okay I admit hearing Pigeons actual name was kinda surprising. But really what did I expected with her reaction the first day I met her.

*Flashback*

"What is your name?" My paper read. I watch the redhead jerk as she reads it and turn around to stare at me. She looks at me like I'm crazy and runs out of the room.

Whaaaaat?

No one even bats an eyelash in her direction. She didn't even get yelled at the teacher. Which I KNOW if I did I would have gotten hit aside the head with a ruler.

After class ends I make my way towards my locker before 2nd period Self Defense and there she was leaning against it. With a look of terror on her face. But as I walk closer she slams me against the locker and hisses "how can you see me?"

Clary

Before class Jace was being his wonderful self and was trying to get me to react to him by poking me. Right on my bruises. Of course he didnt no that but I ignored it. And him. Like always. But I was usually unsuccessful because I find myself smiling despite the pain. His nickname for me was cute especially because of where it came from.

I didn't tell him my name until two weeks after I met him so he had to make something up to call. There's this book we both read called Beautiful Disaster. And the boy Travis Maddox was known as a man whore because he said he'd have sex with a girl that threw herself at him cause she didn't deserve his respect. And he had never found a girl who didn't do that and he called that girl a Pigeon ( a girl who wasnt a slut and threw herself away) and when he met Abby that's what he called her.

And that's what Jace called me. I Donno if that meant he was a man whore but in the month I'd known he'd never payed attention to Kaelie or Aline the sluts of our class. So I thought it was sweet.

He was a good friend. And he could see me which was weird. In the 2 months no one had been able to see me. I had a dream the night before it started.

I was hanging off a ledge.  
I was holding on.  
Holding.  
And holding.  
10 fingers  
And then I slipped.  
Now I only had 5 fingers on the ledge.  
Then 4.  
That's when I decided to scream.  
"HELP!"  
A boy came up.  
He looked like Jonathan but with his hair dyed black.  
"I'll help you" He said. "But you have to make a choice first. You'll have to pay me back if I do."  
He sounded like Rumplestilskin saying "All magic comes with a price!" In his elvish voice.  
"ILL DO IT JUST HELP ME!"  
"Okay."  
I was gonna fall the boy was taking to long  
I'm gonna fall  
I'm gonna fall  
And then I was.  
Falling.  
The darkness surrounded me.

And I landed in my bedroom. Shooting up out of bed as fast as I was falling. I realized it was a dream. But it hadn't felt like a dream since then no one could see me. Except Jace. It scared me. It Made me wary. He didnt look like the boy though. And I liked Jace. Probably more than I should given the circumstances.

For the last month no one could see me except Jace. Except Him. I shudder. But I wasn't going there right now.

Jonathan walks up and smarts off to Jace.  
And I just knew that Jace would say something back. But then I recall what Jonathan says "Get the f*** away from my sister" What?! Now Jonathan can see me!

And then the teacher starts taking role. And I no he will skip passed my name. Everyone forgot about me after the dream with the boy. No one talked about me. My grades disappeared. Even my family didnt miss me or remember me. But now they obviously do or at least Jonathan does. But now the teacher can see me too! How is all this connected?!

AN: so question. Is this confusing to you or not? I Donno. Please answer cause I don't no if it is! Cause it makes since to me cause its in my head!

Oh and I'm updating this at Walmart while I'm shoe shopping so it might not be as edited as I want it to be.

Book of the Update:

Existence trilogy by Abbi Glines

Question: Have you get any of the references in the past 3 actual chapters?

Fly on,  
Tessaherondale87


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I guess this is where I apologize for not updating but really if y'all knew my life and only iWriteNaked does you wouldn't be too mad at me.**

Jace

After roll call Pigeon seemed lost in thought. And a little freaked. She spaced out during class. Not that I could blame her I never payed attention either. I'd already learnt it all anyways and that's not why I'm here. Not to learn but to spy. That's what father wanted. And I had been delaying it by hanging out with Clary. I didn't want the mission to end. It was my first one and I wanted to stay here. Pigeon's my best friend, my_first_friend. I couldn't just leave. But I can't make father suspicious.

So after class as I turned towards Clary to ask her what's wrong. And as I turn my seat is yanked out from under me. While I'm lying on my back I look up to see the asshole who did it, thinking it was Jonathan, I start to glare at the person. And there's Pidge on her knees laughing her arse off. Oh. It was her. That calls for some serious payback.

"Clary?" I say as calmly as possible. She looks up surprised probably by her name and my tone of voice.

"Y-yes?" She asks. But she hasn't got over her laughs and she double over again. And while she's preoccupied I sit up as fast as I can. And wrap my arms around her while from the back. And she freezes. Then trembles. Why would she do that? Before I get sidetracked I whisper. "You're going to pay for that."

I stand up swiftly and exit the class and as I turn back I see Jonathan with a pissed off look on his face and Clary's face was a little scared as she watched me exit. I smile at her and flick Jon off and get out of there.

I decide to skip the rest of the day to see what's up with this school. I run to the restroom and put on a Glamour. The one were mundanes can't see me but ones of the Clave can. And downworlders if they try hard enough. I get out of the bathroom fast. Good the halls haven't cleared yet. I walk down them and no one even glances my way. Okay so either i just got a really big deflated ego or they can't see me. I'm going with the latter cause yeah. I see Pigeons flaming Red hair and I walk past her. I glance behind me and she looking right at me.

Okay, so Pidge can see me. Does that means she has Clave blood? But if she did why would she not have runes on her. She asked me about the scars before. I thought she was talking about the ones father gives me but what if she was talking about the ones from old runes. I had told her I got in trouble with a gang once. I don't think she believed me but I wasn't going to burden her with what father does to me.

As I walk out of the school walls without another glance in my direction. I think.

'I knew she was special.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**AN: I only will say this once so there is violence in this story. It kinda goes into detail not really. But whatever. Im not warning you cause I don't want to spoil when it happens. Cause I hate when authors do it after the first time on here.**

I walk through the Herondale manor and make my way to the library.

When I walked in there my father was writing in one of the many journals he kept. I cleared my throat. And he looked up.

"Jonathan. What are you doing here?" I shudder at my real name. And i'm sure my face twitches and he notices.

"You know how I feel about that ridiculous nickname you have. You name is Jonathan. Not Daice or Payce or whatever you like to be called."

"Jace. My name is Jace." I insist.

"Jonat-" he sighs. " do not disrespect me. tell me what you are here for."

"What? A boy can't come and visit his father. It's bad enough you've got me looking in on this ridiculous mission when you very obviously can send your_real _son. Or shall I say_mutant _to it. There's nothing wrong with this school. They just have weird teaching-"

Slap. My head snaps to the side. And pains sear through my cheek.

"DON'T talk bad about your brother like that!"

My brother. As if. More like asshole. Enemy. Parent murderer. What ever you like to call it. I prefer The Mutant. Father gave him an extra dose of demon blood so he's extra_scarier _and more lethal. That's why father sends him on all the missions.

I'd never met him before but I'd walked in on father talking to someone about him and at first I thought he'd been talking about me. I ran away and he captured me again and he told me the real story. The Mutant (I don't no his real name) got away one day and father couldn't stop him and then proceeded to murder my parents and in a way of saying, I'm sorry my son murdered you and now your son is an orphan, father adopted me when I was a child.

Great, yeah? No. But I'm over it. I guess, not really, cause if I ever saw the son of a bitch or shall I say son of a bastard (**hahaha**) I'd kill him. Anyway why am I here? Oh yeah.

"I'm actually here for a reason not just to bicker with you about the bastard."

Father roared. "You're more of a bastard than he is! Now tell me what it is and get out of my sight." I thought about it.

"I put a glamour on myself today and walked down the halls to see if anyone would see me." He raises his eyebrows.

"And no one saw me exc-..." I close my mouth quickly. I had a feeling I shouldn't tell him about Clary.

"Exc? Except? Except what?! Someone saw you. Who?"

"No one. not one glance my way." He stared at me. And he stood up and walked slowly towards me. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale if you don't tell me write now we're going to my office now." (**Selection Trilogy reference. woowoo Maxon!) **

I hold his stare. I don't care I wouldn't betray my one and only friend to my father. Even if it meant getting beaten.

He grab me and pulls me out of the library and down the hall to his office. AKA my torture chamber. Like literally he uses the library for his study and has cleared the room so it has nothing in there but my bloodstains and the weapons on the wall.

He pushes me down and tears my shirt off and goes to his favorite weapon. It's a sort of whip with spikes in it and he dips it in demon poison. The angel in my blood reacts terribly with it.

As he brings it down I cringe in anticipation and first it whips across my back and then the spikes puncture in and release the poison. It hurts. Like ALOT. But I don't cry out. It makes it worse. I swear he's a masochist or something. Getting off on his son torture. It lashes and digs in again. And again. 5 times and then he stops.

"Who saw you?" He snarls. The pain is still bearable I won't sell out Clary.

"No one." I gasp out.

He lashes again and by the amount of blood on the floor it looks like he's down it a good 10 or 15 more times. And the poison starts to set in.

"Who saw you?!" He screams. By now telling him won't save me and definitely not Clary. I don't no why but I care so much for her.

The demon poison acts as an unraveling to the angel in my blood. Like having Someone Splice your DNA and later on taking the DNA back out. It jerks my body and my arms give out which were the only thing holding me up. I fall to the ground and a heat burns my body. Every nerve ending is a flame not just on my back but inside me too. As the poison unravels my blood. I scream out. I try and stop but it hurts to bad. I open my eyes which I closed on the 8th or 9th strike and look at my father.

He sees I'm not gonna answer and he throws the whip down. I see something behind him. A flash of red. What?

"Clary." I mutter which turns into a scream when the poison hits my head. I cry out ad clutch my head but keep my eyes open to watch him. He stops what he was doing which was him going to get the stele so he could continue. He turns around and sees her. She looks terrible tears running down her face. But no they aren't tears of salt water. Blood pours from her eyes. Kind of like that Bloody Mary episode on Supernatural. But then she looks at me and then turns to him and says "Master. I think he's had enough of that. Let me have a go at him." Except it wasn't that it sounded more like "_anoubandet . khnhom kit tha keat mean krobkrean noh . saum aoy khnhom mean tow keat muoy ." _But for some reason I understood. (**AN: this is the language of Khmer don't ask I just scrolled through google translate and was like hmmm this looks like a demonic language. No offense to you Khmerians out there)**

What? Clary worked for my father this couldn't be happening. I had went through all of this for her. My mind whirls as my blood pounds and jumps reacting to the poison. I look down and vomit. Eeew. it's black and red. I look at her and the pounding in my head is reaching a splitting ache in my skull and I black out.

**AN: I had this mostly wrote and could have ended it a million times but I didn't and I wrote most of the violent scene at my high school scrimmage game when my sister passed out and my phone deleted it cause I didn't save cause I had ran over to where she was.**

**fly on,**

**fang**

**oops**

**tessherondale87**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I HATE this chapter. Clary sounds demented and I can't write dialogue to save my life. If anyone has pointers I'd enjoy it greatly. But please ignore it! I'm not usually this bad at writing it just... Meh. It Came out wrong no matter how I wrote it.**

Clary

After class I pull Jace's chair out from under him and he threatens me and then he walks away. But not before he flicks off Jonathan which isn't smart. I turn to Jon warily and he glares at me.

"I don't want you around him, Clarissa. He's bad news." I roll my eyes at my real name. But continue to walk to my locker and I stop there.

"Really? Where have you been the past month I've been hanging out with him?" I ask curious to what has been happening.

"You haven't been hanging out with him Till today and you two are like stuck like glue like this." He makes an obscene hand gesture and I laugh.

" Ay Dios Mio! No! Jon!" I shriek and laugh at him. I think about the gesture and it makes me blush. I hadn't thought about Jace like that. Well, I had because who am I kidding, he is gorgeous. But not like _that. _Especially not after- No never mind. I see a flash of blond hair and I see Jace walking down the hall glancing side to side down the hall observing people.

His eye widen when they meet mine and he walks past without looking back. My eyes follow him and I suddenly get scared. What is he going to do to me for pulling his chair out from him. What if he rapes me like _he _did? No! Jace wouldn't do that to me. He's my friend. He wouldn't do that to anyone.

We go through out the day without more fuss except that the teachers kept chastising me for not being here. Which I _have, _Thank you very much. I mean I could have ditched. But its not like they'd ever know I wasn't there. So nyeh.

Jonathan and I walk home and my mum is there with Luke. "Hey kiddos! How was school?" I look at my mum like she's crazy. Has she ever cared before? Uh no.

And Oh, I don't know, maybe you haven't acknowledged your daughter for the past month and now you're just 'Oh how's school?' Well you know what? F' you mom.

I say none of that stuff though, obviously, I say "Good." Well at least that's what I say but Jonathan covers me up by saying "Oh Clary's day was interesting what with humping her boyfriend after class and him flicking me off And then he up and ditched the rest of the day."

Dammmmnn... I will kill Jonathan after I get raised back from the dead when mum kills me. "SHE DID WHAT WITH WHAT BOYFRIEND?!" My mum shrieks. I glare at Jon and he just smiles, grabs an apple from the basket in the kitchen, and goes to his room.

"Clarissa. You better tell me right now what he's talking about." I cringe and go to the fridge and get a water bottle and open it and take a sip. Ugh I might need something stronger. Like vodka.

"Okay. For one. He is not my boyfriend!" I say this loud so Jonathan can hear it. I get a thump and a "But you wish he was!" back. I blush and turn away. No I don't. "And two, We weren't humping. Eeew. Not in public! I pulled his chair out from under him and he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear!"

Mum looks at me and then glances at Luke who sits at the island and smirks at both of us. "Don't look at me. You're the one who over reacted, Jocelyn." She turns to him.

"Oh, I overreacted. Right. Okay. Jonathan was talking about her doing this in public. Oh wait a second." She turns back to me. "What do you mean not in public? Does that mean you hump him in secret? Who is it anyways?! What did he say?!"

I groan. This is not what I expected my afternoon to be like. I ignore the "not in public" accident I made.

"Jace. My friend. The one I've been hanging out with for a month now! Maybe you would know that if you didn't act like I was invisible for the past 2 months! And he just said he'd get me back for the whole 'pulling his chair out' thing."

"Clary you're crazy. We have not been ignoring you the past two months and you haven't mentioned this Jace once!"

Maybe I am crazy. I mean Jace can see me. And I was obviously visible enough to get dragged into an alley and raped. Wait. No. I know I'm not crazy she's messing with me.

I am so not in the mood for this. I look at her and grab some chips with my water bottle and go to my room and slam the door. Even if I _was "_humping_," _as she put it, Jace she would have no reason to act like that anyway. I open my bag and pull out my homework and put my earbuds in. I groan and fall over and fall in to a much needed sleep.

**AN:**

**So obviously if you can't tell by her subtle hints and flat out saying it **_**him **_**is the guy who raped her. If you didn't know she was raped well, now you do!**

So who did Jace see at the Morgenstern manor if Clary is being a teenager at home? Is she in two places at once? Is Clary a traitor?

**(Clary has a reason she is acting so petty. She's not just being a fussy teenager. That's not how I am going to make her personality)**

**Meh like I said. I don't like this chapter.**

**Recommendation: **

**Maximum Ride! James Patterson. (HE'S MAKING A 9th BOOK! FUCK YEAH! And YouTube clip like movies!)**

**Question: did anyone like this chapter? cause if you did props to you. i like writing Jaces point of view I don't no why. But I will still write Clary's cause she's like half of the main plot. Duh.**

**Fly on,**

**Tessaherondale87**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace

When I come too I lay in the position I collapsed in. But I don't dare move, not a twitch of my hand or flutter of eyelash, to show I'm conscious. It won't last long because of the excruciating pain in my back will force my will but I need to become aware of my surroundings.

I listen and I hear breathing to my left. I slightly move my head in that direction but stop quickly when it moves my back and I take in a sharp hiss of air. The person in the room stands and walk towards me and is followed by another, lighter, pair.

A hand grabs my face and shakes it swiftly. "I know your awake Jonathan so stop acting and sit up." I squeeze my eyes tight and groan lightly. I open my mouth and try to speak and say "Give me a stele." But why comes out is "Gi_h mm eel" The itatze won't much healing wise, do to the poison, but it does heal some outside wounds and awaken me a little.

Right now it feels like my mind has been filled with sand cause I can't even think straight. I feel fathers glare on my back but since an 8 ton elephant is sitting on my eyelids I don't see it. He mutters to the person beside him who I assume is Clary to go and get a bucket of water and he stands to get the stele.

The door opens and closes and the foot steps fade away. I wait for the burn of the stele but it doesn't come yet. Instead a head grabs the top of my shoulder. Which is the less injured part of my body but it still stings. I hiss and jerk which makes it worse and I get dizzy and flop back down on the ground. My mind gets fuzzy and I hear "Oh no you don't. You aren't going unconscious again." He digs his thumb in again and adrenaline shoots through me. Well enough for me to jerk away from his hand and move away from him. I'm halfway on my hands and knees now with my back towards the ceiling but head turned away from him. I groan low and deep and wrench my eyes open.

The light is almost non-existent in the room and blood spatters the floor and walls near me. I look down and my chest and arms are also covered also either from the wounds there or from freely flowing blood. Oh but not enough blood to kill me. Never that much. Just enough to scare me to do his will. I roll over and sit on my butt and lean on the wall on the top part of my back which he spared. This time. I lean my head back and shut my eyes again. Everything I do is slowly and calculating because 1: the poison has slowed me down. 2: I don't want to hurt myself any further. And 3: I don't want to set him off again.

He stalks over and grabs my chin. "Now Jonathan. I don't know why you are protecting this person but this isn't time for your foolish games. I have waited and dallied for a day for your back to set till I made you conscious. I have waited long enough. I need you to tell me who has Clave blood in that school. It is of utmost importance. Now tell me who saw you and I will heal you."

Why do I bother to withhold it. Clary works for him anyways. Which stings. I thought I actually had a friend but turns out she was just a spy for father to keep me in check and make sure I was doing my job. I look up and open my mouth to answer when the door opens and Clary walks back in.

**Clary**

I woke this morning earlier than I usually do. It probably had something to do with the early hour I fell asleep. I lay in bed for 10 minutes just thinking and decide to pull myself together. I walk across the hall and I shut the bathroom door. I do my morning routine and before I get dressed I decide to do my homework, which I neglected when I fell asleep, in my pajamas.

Afterward I gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I go downstairs and realize I'm the first one down. I make a bowl of Rice Krispies and chop bananas in it and grab the jar of peanut butter. I bring it to the table and start to eat. I am scraping my spoon to get lose rice kernels out when Jonathan walks down the stairs and slumps in the chair across from me in his pj attire. (Shirtless) He puts his head on the table and he groans.

I smirk and look at him for a second before I stand up, wash my bowl out with cold water, and keep my heads under there extra long and walk towards him and stick my hands on his shoulder blades. He jumps and screeches like a girl and falls back down. He's awake now. I run away and up the stairs.

"Clarrrrry!" My brother screams and pulls himself up off the ground and races after me. I look behind me and he's almost caught me and I scream. I get to my door and I shut it in his face. He pounds on it and says "What the hell was that for!?"

I don't know if he's talking about the door slamidge or the cold hands but I assume its the latter.

Either way I laugh and reply as I grab my bag from the chair. "For lying to mom about Jace and making her think I have a sex life." The only sex I've ever had was forced upon me in an alley. I don't plan on having it willingly any time soon. But he doesn't know that so I don't hold it against him, as in Jonathan, not the guy in the alley. I definitely blame him for that. I open my door and go down stairs and go outside.

As I climb in the driver side door I get lost in thought of that night.

**I don't think it's that bad but my judgement is biased I guess. If you're not into reading about this type of situation skip till the italics are over or after the first line.**

_Flashback _

_**Clary**_

_It was day 15 of being "invisible" for lack of a better word . (2 weeks before she and Jace were "introduced" and 6 weeks before present time) and I was getting scared. The boy from the dream had came back 2 times again with the same thing and last night I asked him his name before I fell. He said it was Sebastian. I then woke up like I have been. Gasping and feeling like I had fallen down the hole._

_I am still going to school. After I realized everyone was ignoring me and couldn't see me I stopped going for a couple days but I got bored easily and came back cause I didn't want to get far behind. _

_I was on my way back home after school. There was a new kid today. His name was Jace. He kept staring right at me. He could see me. I noticed. It scared me but excited me. I thought he'd have answers and help me get back to normal. But as today wore on and he didn't approach me my hopes dwindled to a simmer and burned out. He can't help me. He probably did this to me and is laughing at me on the inside. _

_As I'm lost in thought I don't realize i'm being followed till he's on me. He grabs me and pulls me off the sidewalk and down an area between two buildings and keeps pulling me through different alleys till I'm lost and I don't know where I am. _

_I pull my arm and push and shove at him. "Let go!" "Stop!" "What're you doing?" "Who are you?" When I realize he's not letting go or answering me I stop to save my energy. He turns again and stops in a certain nook between two warehouses. There's an old beat up couch by a dumpster. He turns to me and pulls his hood down. I gasp. He's the boy in my dream. Sebastian. __**( I bet you didn't see that coming. Note: sarcasm) **_

_"I apologize for the surroundings but I couldn't bring you to my house. You see, then you'd go straight to the police and they'd know where I live." He pauses for effect and squeezes one of the arms in his hands causing me to tremble. "Oh but wait they can't see you, can they?" I gasp. He knows. He did this to me. And I get mad._

_" Tell me what you did! Why can't they see me? I don't no what I did to you! Who are you?" By this time I'm screaming and pounding his chest with my fists. _

_"I've already told you, Clarissa. I'm Sebastian." _

_"I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE? Why can't anyone see me!?"_

_"You'll wish you didn't cut to the chase so fast Clarissa. I came here to do this."_

_He shoves me against the warehouse wall and kisses me. I gasp in surprise. Which opens my mouth and he shoves his tongue in there. No no no. I shove him away and he just bends his head down and starts to kiss his way to my neck. He goes down to the collar of my shirt. _

_When his mouth is off mine I start to scream. He ignores it. His hands make there way up. He shoves it up and now it's gone. He grabs my waste and pulls me over to the couch and shoves me onto it. There's a blanket on it to cover the dirt. How considerate._

_No. He can't. _

_Well what else would he do in an abandoned alley, Clary? Hmm. Especially with a couch here! It's probably why he picked it. _

_Something in me awakens. Maybe it's the realization that he's not going to stop. Because by now my bra is also gone and he's got his mouth back on mine. _

_"Mmrph. Eeh hmmm! Sto-mhpm-p!" He does so and looks down. "What's that sweetheart?" I slump down and lightning quick I punch out and I get him in the nose. His head snaps to the side for a second and I try to wiggle free but he's far from incapacitated. He grabs me and shoves my shoulders into the couch arm. I cry out and that seems to egg him on. _

_"Don't try anything like that again! Or ill tie you up. I can do it either way." He slaps me and then sits up a little to pull his shirt off. And he proceeds to take everything I promised to only give to the person I loved._

_Afterwards._

_When he sits up and gets off me, I curl up in a ball. It hurts so bad. I can feel the blood in the middle of my legs where he tore me. He pulls his clothes on and looks at me. And says "I said I would save you at a price and that was only the beginning. I will be back to collect what is mine when the time comes." He turns around and walks away. _

_Hours pass and I realize I'm freezing. I sit up slowly and after the dizziness goes away I slip my bra and shirt on but when I try and put my panties on, it burns. I ignore those and thank god I wore a skirt today and I slip it on. _

_I stumble my way through the alleys and twist and turns with tears pouring down my eyes. The alleys are like a labyrinth but finally I make it to a familiar road and limp home. I go inside and shut the door as loudly as I can. No reaction. But I wasn't expecting one. I go and scrub off a much as I can but it doesn't work. I still feel dirty and wrong. _

_Disgusted._

_I think/hope "This is only a dream." _

I get jolted back in time by a beep of a horn and flashing lights. I look up. There's a car headed straight towards me. Well it's actually vice versa cause I'm on the wrong side of the road. I look to my right in a blur of tears and jerk the steering wheel but then the car hits me. And then I jerk to the side and hit the middle console. We slide and then I feel another impact go through my side of the car and the last thing I think is " Definitely a dream."

**An: in the first chapter/ prologue I said Sebastian was in their classes. He's not. I hadn't developed my plot when I wrote that. I will edit it later.**

**Mmm yeah. **

**Am I going too fast? **

**Recommendation:**

**Shatter Me Trilogy by Tal(somethin) Mafi (but OHMYGODD this is the best book, in the history of utopian society love triangle but no competion in choosing who you want, series's ever! Which is Aaron!) **

**Fly On, **

**Te**_**ssaherondale87**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm getting views so I would really like feed back. Especially if I ask a question cause it makes writing the next chapter irritating if I don't know what readers want. Example I didn't know if i should write Jace's or Clary's PoV first. Or if I'm developing it to fast or even if the story makes a lick of since. So! Please Review and Follow! (And thank you for the 4 reviewers already. It says 7 but IWriteNaked reviewed all of the first 3 chapters so Thank You!)**

**Oh and I don't have a scheduled writing time and I've been out of school for 6 days cause I was deathly (well it felt like it but not really) sick and an extended weekend for Labor Day so I wrote a lot which means I updated 4 times. So if I don't update for another week. It's cause I have homework, marching band practice and a football game, and a life. So no hard feelings!**

**Oh and has anyone noticed that I knock the characters out at the end of my chapters cause every time I start a chapter it is along the lines of: When I wake up... Haha what does that say about my personality? **

**Oh and Jonathan's Out Of Characters (is that what people of the fanfiction world call it) well duh he's not evil in this fanfiction (or is he?) Kidding! he's not. Anyway he gets emotional and big brotherly and he probably will stay that way and I'm writing him how I've always wanted an older brother so he's staying.**

**Clary**

I open my eyes to the surroundings of a hospital room. I look around and theres a window and its night outside. Weird it was morning when i was... Wait what happened? I think back and don't remember anything past joking with Jonathan this morning and then I come upon a block in my memory.

A beeping is starting to annoy me so i look and there's a heart monitor to my left that it attached to my index finger. The room is void of anyone but myself at the moment and I decide to forget that my mind is empty and take the time to search myself for injuries.

I feel weight on my head and I bring my restricted arm to my head and feel a bandage there. I mentally inspect my body and my ribs are numb and there's a brace on my right thigh but I must have some pain medicine in me because I can't feel them hurt.

I close my eyes and lay my head back and rest till someone comes in here. Some time passes and the door opens and footsteps walk across the room. Someone sighs and sits down in the chair by the bed and takes my unmonitored hand. They squeeze really hard and lay their head on my arm.

I'm surprised to feel liquid stream down my arm. The person is silently crying for me. I take a deep breath and I smell cologne and I know it's Jonathan. I open my eyes to check and his white blond hair is all I see.

I am causing him pain right now. He's crying because of me. I close my eyes and decide to leave it alone since he needs me and I want to comfort him.

He shoots up when I squeeze his hand. "Clary?" He rasps. He grabs my shoulder lightly and shakes me and jolts my slightly sore ribs since the medicine is wearing off. "Clary. Clary! Are you awake?" I groan. And open my eyes. His face is streaked with a mix of dried and wet tears. His hair is disarrayed and it looks like he hasn't slept since the night before whatever I did to get in here. Which is however long.

I smile slightly and punch him lightly on the arm. "Hey I'm okay Jon. What's the long face?" He looks shocked and doesn't look like he comprehends and then he smiles blindly and moves so fast I can hardly see him and crushes me into a hug. Ow. I ignore it and hug him tightly to me till it gets to be to much. "Hey Jon? Oww." He whips away from me as fast as he came and he wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! I mean... Look at you, you look awful and you're hurting and it's my fault and I'm so sorry Clare!" He puts his head in his hands. Ohh he blames himself for what happened. Whatever that was.

"Jonathan Fairchild. Look up at me right now." He hears my tone and hesitantly looks up but he doesn't meet my eyes. I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"Jonathan I don't remember what happened but I really don't think it's your fault whatever happened. Okay?" He looks at me and sighs.

"See you don't remember, you don't know. You were in a car wreck 2 week ago and the doctors put you in a medical coma but wouldn't tell me or anyone what for. They just said they weren't allowed to without the patients consent. I mean, What the hell does that even mean?! Your consent! They put you in a fucking coma how are we supposed to ask you if...? What? I don't even know! They wouldn't tell me anything! And I thought I had killed my little sister_" he can't continue cause he's shaking so hard.

"Jon. Jon. Jonathan!" I say each word in rhythm with my hits on him. "I'm obviously fine whatever it is. I'm better now and they took me out of it. I'm okay. Now please tell me how I got here in the first place."

He doesn't right away. He has to calm down first. When he does he tells me how me and him were joking around that morning a week ago and how I had gone in my bedroom and came back out closed off and mad and I walked out the door like that. He says how he saw me and tried to stop me but I didn't hear him cause I was already gone and how he wasn't mad about me playing with him and that he planned on asking me after school about what had me worried. He says that I never showed up at school and when I hadn't shown up at home by 6 pm. He called around and was told there was a car wreck on the main road connecting our house and the school with a car that looked like mine.

He drove straight to the hospital and called Mom and Luke and when they got there I was already in surgery to set my leg bone and then I was put into a medical coma. (**I think that's what it's called. It's where the doctors keep the person unconscious if being awake would injure them or their state of mind.) **

"See Jon. Not your fault I'm fine. Now hand me my phone." I don't recall be upset just goofing off with him and nothing else. He has no reason to be upset.

My book bag and purse were saved from the wreck and put in the corner of m room. He rummages around till he pulls out a plastic tube. A Tampon. Lovely. "Jon! Just get me my phone!" He laughs and I know his teasing is just a way to ease his conscience so I'm fine with it. He hands it to me and I press the button and the screen lights up. My main screen is full of notifications but what surprises me is the messages. 25 new messages. I click on it and the screen has a Blue dot by Jon's contact that must be when he was trying to find me. But what surprises me is the top contact which also has a blue dot signifying new unread messages. Jace. The name tugs at my mind and I click on the messages.

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Pigeon**

**Pidge?**

**Clary**

**Clary?**

**Clary!**

**R U ok?**

**Are you mad at me? **

**Why aren't you or your brother at school?**

**Clarissa Adele Fairchild (yes I figured out your middle name) if you don't answer me **

**I'm calling the police.**

**Ohmygod Clary! Answer the phone! The police said you were in a car wreck! **

**Im going to the hospital.**

There were more from him in between his panicking and him figuring out where I was. But who was he? I don't recall having a friend names Jace. And I think I would according to his contact photo. With his dark blond, almost gold, hair and actual gold eyes smiling into the camera. He was definitely no eyesore. I couldn't forget that face.

I turn the phone around and show it to Jonathan. "Who is this?" I ask. He looks at me with a surprise and anger on his face and in his voice when he answers.

"Um.._.. According to you_, he's your _best friend. _You know skipping and picking flowers and all that. I only saw you hanging out with him the day before the car wreck. The day after that he was absent. Which raised enough eyebrows where Mum won't let him come and see you. He begged and raised enough fuss the Security had to carry him out. At least they tried to but one came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder and you should have seen him drop. It was kind of nice to see really. He fought and it looked like they were hurting him and he only stopped cause one almost knocked him unconscious which made the doctors admit him. They brought him to a room and they found wounds up and down his back. When he woke up the doctors asked him what happened he said he got into a really bad fight but the doctor didn't believe him. But they couldn't prove him wrong. They explained that was why he was out of school and Mom believed it. But I don't. That boy is weird Clary. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

Jace. His name is Jace. I work the name in my mind for a second and a memory comes to me. Its because of something Jon said. It's of me asking Jace where his scars came from and he told me he got into a gang fight or something. Memories flood back in. And I want to slap myself for forgetting Jace. I gasp. Jace was trying to see me. And they wouldn't let him.

"Jonathan." That's all I say and he can tell I'm pissed. He opens his mouth probably to defend himself. "Why didn't you defend him? Do you realize what you could have done! If the situation was reversed I would be miserable. Being in that much pain from 'severe back wounds' and then knowing my best friend was in a coma. And being a suspect of putting her there! Did you not realize he wanted to see me to ease his mind. And now where is he? If he is sitting in a hospital room right now waiting to be released without seeing me Jonathan I won't talk to you for a month! I am screaming by the end and I know doctors will come. But I don't care. I look at Jonathan's face and I see the answer there.

Ah, _hell no. I _Struggle to sit up with my leg in its brace and my ribs pounding from breathing hard from screaming. I rip the heart monitor off and the band wrapped around my stomach and swing my left leg of the bed while I pick my right one up and ease my way up into a standing position.

By now the doctors are storming down the hall. I know cause I can hear them. Because my heart monitor is beeping and saying I'm dead and it sent a message to the nurse station. I take a step and I see a wheel chair sitting down in the corner. I stumble to it and sit down as the door bursts open. In comes a nurse screaming orders with a doctor behind her. They stop when they see me sitting there with Jonathan looking pale beside the bed.

He didn't try to fight me. He knew I wouldn't have listened. The doctor looks at me and says "Miss now I know it's a surprise to wake up in an unfamiliar place but I need you to calm down and let us help you back in bed."

"I am not getting in that bed until that nurse there wheels me to see Jace."

He looks confused. And he splutters when he answers "j-j-Jace? You mean Jonathan? The boy who was in the fight and caused a scene trying to see that young la-. Oh that was you." The nurse and doctor share a look of understanding that doesn't fit the context of the situation.

The nurse grabs Jonathan arm and pulls him out of the room. She comes back and shuts the door. As she turns to me she says " Now we will see to it that you see your boyfriend but we need you to get back in bed and relax." Boyfriend? Not quite lady. But I don't correct her. It's not the time.

"No I'm not going anywhere till I see him. He's waited long enough." To further my statement I cross my arms across my chest. I would have planted my feet on the ground but since I can't bend my right knee and it's placed in a wheelchair leg rest and it is raised in the air so I settle with just my arms.

She looks at me and sighs. As she walks towards me a wave of nausea runs through me and I can't even react before vomit covers my bare legs and hospital gown. Oh great. I can't go and see Jace in vomit attire. The nurse, and i look at her ID badge and her name is Trisha, makes a sound of surprise and rushes to my side and pulls my hair behind me. She wheels me into the bathroom and she turns and I hear a murmured conversation and she tells the doctor she'll take care of it and that he can come back later.

She peels the gown off me and throws it in the garbage dispenser. She grabs a plastic bag from the cabinet on the wall by the string that you pull if you have problems and need to call the nurse in here. She raps it all around my leg to cover the brace and normally I'd be embarrassed to be naked in front of a stranger but pssh she's a stranger and I don't care. And I feel gross.

She wheels me into the shower and helps me onto the chair in the shower. She scrubs it off me and turns the shower off. She wraps a towel around me and goes and gets a new gown for me.

I get dressed and she forces me into the bed when I try and fight it. She says to my confusion "Now young lady. You stop fighting me your boyfriend is fine, you are fine, and your baby will be fine if you stay in that bed."

I let that sink in. What! huh?

"Baby... Baby?... Baby! WHAT? No. I'm not pregnant. That's not right! I'm a virgin! Miss there's a mistake!"

**Hahahahahaha Surprise! Nah not really. I hinted at it a lot. And practically said it in the summary with Clary. **

**Are you coming to these conclusions before I acknowledge them? Is this story moving to fast should I have moved slower? Does it suck? **

**Answer these questions! I need to know! Criticize it. do what ever. I want some type of feedback. **

**School starts back so don't expect the treat of an update everyday being normal. **

**Recommendation:**

***drumroll***

**Hush Hush saga! Becca Fitzpatrick **

**(It also has a type of Nephilim in it and fallen angels. Sigh. I love those types of books! And Patch is one gorgeous chunk of man (did you see what I did there (cause I did))) **

**Yes I realize I just put parentheses in parentheses in parentheses. Hence the ending.**

**Fly on,**

**Tessaherondale87**


	8. Chapter 8

**We just lost our football game... Damn D:**

**And I also just finished Clockwork Princess for the first time last night and am awfully upset. If anyone has read it and shares my pain I would love to talk about it! *sobs***

**Jace's Point of View**

(**I bet you saw that coming. This us all happening while Clary is unconscious.) **

1 week ago

_Recap:_

_He stalks over and grabs my chin. "Now Jonathan. I don't know why you are protecting this person but this isn't time for your foolish games. I have waited and dallied for a day for your back to set till I made you conscious. I have waited long enough. I need you to tell me who has Clave blood in that school. It is of utmost importance. Now tell me who saw you and I will heal you."_

_Why do I bother to withhold it. Clary works for him anyways. Which stings. I thought I actually had a friend but turns out she was just a spy for father to keep me in check and make sure I was doing my job. I look up and open my mouth to answer when the door opens and Clary walks back in._

I gasp when I see her eyes instead of the shockingly Green they usually are they are a diamond white and have the same sparkle. When I see her she flickers and she looks at me and smiles. And then she takes out a knife.

Father looks at us back and forth. "What do see? You don't look scared." I look at her again and she says "it's your fault" in a monotone voice. She takes the knife and stabs herself in the sternum.

As the knife goes in, I scream. "Nooooo! Stop!" I jerk forward to stop her but the knife is already plunged in hilt deep. Agony rips through me and I fall back off the arms strain to hold me up but I lift myself shakily (**I tried to spell it right) **to my feet. And stumble fall towards her. She lays on the ground and I fall to my knees. "Whyy?" I choke out.

"It's your fault." She says again and she changes before my eyes.

Black mist forms in the place where she was and forms into a hole. I lurch forward and I fall into it. Terror enters me and then I realize what this is. That wasn't Clary. I'm not actually falling into this. This fear isn't even of me falling its of being out of control.

Agramon. The terror is filling me and soon I won't be able to think at all. Chills form all over my body and I shudder. And if you are wondering if while your hallucinating if you can still feel pain? Well you can. my back arches and I stop myself from screaming by clamping my teeth as I fall, shuddering again. I stop falling and slam back on the ground. The black mist forms and turns into my father.

It moves to the left and stands beside my real father. Agramon moves and a whip forms and slashes through the air. Oh. I hadn't realized I was afraid of my father he was usually a good father except when I disobeyed him and dissed the Mutant.

My strength, which I didn't have a lot of, leaves me and I fall to my knees. The chills are achingly cold and my fingertips are beyond numb. I reach into my mind and find the source of it finding my fears and fight it.

The absence of the deep coldness is what gets me. All of my restistemce crumbles when the demon leaves and the surprise consumes me.

I lay there and groan for what feels like forever and it probably is. I look up and there is only one father left there and a black mist hovering over him. He must have made it stop. "What did it turn into? Who?" I look him in the eye and lie and I say "My parents."

He looks down and sighs he grabs my arm and pulls out the stele he had gotten. He draws an iratze and painkilling rune and the pain goes away as does the rawness of the wounds. He pulls me to my feet and I stumble towards the ground but he holds me up and pulls me out of the room and down the hall.

"We will talk later." He spits out and pushes me on to my bed and leaves the room. I land on my back and it hurts but not nearly as much as it usually would. I roll on to my stomach and just think with relief.

Clary isn't working for my father. She never was but now he knows I have something to hide. He will be watching me now. How will I hangout with her if she can be in danger of my father? I have to find out what her part in this is before he does.

**AN: please answer this cause I don't want to write this if you don't want it.**

**DO you want me to write the entire seen of Jace finding out Clary is in the hospital? (Its going to be very dull if you do) OR skip time and go to where he is, in the hospital? Answer please. I have this posted on 3 different sites so whichever site answers the most gets the one they voted for. **

**PM, comment, or whatever it is that other website does, me and answer and TALK ABOUT CLOCKWORK PRINCESS I need die one to talk to nine if my friends have read so they don't get it.**

**So recommendation is OBVIOUSLY!:**

**Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare! **

**(For all of you Who don't know that is the prequel to the Mortal Instruments and I had been leaning towards liking it better but I don't no anymore...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: No one answered my question and I feel like I'm talking to myself on these things. SO I GET TO CHOOSE! You snooze you loose... **

**Jaces behavior is different than in the book because he lives a different life here. **

**He isn't a player, he isn't OUTRAGEOUSLY arrogant, like in most fanfictions, and he will NEVER be referred to as 'The Golden Boy' (no offense to anyone that has called him that but i have gotten annoyed with the amount of him being called that because CC called him a lion and a blonde more than she called him anything to do with Gold.) his eyes however will be called gold.**

**So if and when Jace gets self conscious about his feelings because he's never been around a girl before really and definitely hasn't done anything with one or if he isn't as Macho as whatever it's because I'm really Trying not to be a stereotype. **

* * *

Jace

(present time) ( I seriously need to stop knocking them unconscious and waking them up at the beginning of the chapter)

I was currently sitting in a hospital bed. Okay. Not sitting, laying on my stomach because my back hadn't healed completely. The hospital had stitched the puncture wounds and the burns from the whip had scabbed over. And all the poison had worn off, very painfully. As in puking my guts out for 3 days straight. But i had protected my best and only friend so it was worth it.

I could sit up for short periods of time. So when I heard the door open I started to turn over but as I did I hear a girls voice say "Don't move for me I'll be there in a second." I stop and listen to her voice, it sounded stuffed up and I turned my head to the source.

"Clary!" I turn over quickly and immediately regret it. I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. I keep them closed and groan for like the millionth time in the past 2 weeks. She hears me and rushes towards me and I open my eyes to see her in a wheel chair. I look and realize her right leg is in a white cast. I take in the rest of her injuries and something stirs inside me. Anger. I quench it for the moment and look up at her and smile.

"Clary!" I say again. I move slowly towards her with outstretched arms and she moves close enough where I can hold her. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder and squeeze my eyes shut then I tilt my head so I speak close to her ear. "God, Pidge, you scared the hell out of me. Don't ever do that again!"

She brings her arms up and wraps them lightly around my shoulders. "It's okay you can squeeze harder than that. I won't break." I let go of her for a second to tighten her arms around me and then I hug her again.

By the angel this feels right. This is the first time she's let me get this close. And I bask in it for a moment and then realize she hasn't said anything and is probably uncomfortable. I start to pull away but she squeezes harder and I wince a little but I tighten my grip. "Hey. Come up here you're probably hurting like that." She keeps her head down and lets me maneuver her to sit beside me in the bed with her cast leg propped up on mine. She then buries her head in my chest and I realize she's crying. Not silent tears either but body wracking sobs.

I gasp. Ohmygod I'm a terrible best friend. "Clary? Clary! Why are you crying? Hey! We're alright. It's okay." I go on like that reassuring her and she slowly calms down. She slumps down, exhausted, and I slowly lay backwards so we are both laying down in the bed with her laying on my chest.

My back ignites on fire and I see black spots for a second till I shift it to where it won't hurt and she can still lay here. "I'm sorry." She whispers. I sigh. I should have known she'd blame herself for something like this. "For what?" I ask gently; still afraid she'll breakdown again.

"For forgetting you, for making you wait on me for 2 weeks, for breaking down like I just did, for being a suck-ish friend and feeling sorry for myself when your sitting in a hospital bed, in pain while I'm causing you pain right now cause I need your comfort and you won't say anything about it but I know your back is killing you right now."

"Clarissa. Fairchild. Shut up right now before I kick you out of here right now and I show you what a sucky friend can be like." She winces and starts to move but my arms restrain her and I soften my voice as I lecture her. "And you had a traumatic experience and your brain momentarily shut down I don't blame you for that."

"It's okay to feel sorry for yourself every once in a while. Everyone needs to be selfish at some point."

"And my pain is my pain that I endure. Pain demands to be felt. And if I willingly let it be felt than I will; that is not your problem Clary and I don't want to hear something like this again. Okay?"

She sits there and she sniffles a little and says "Okay, except for the pain thing I won't cause you that." She then moves so she's laying on the bed beside me and she makes me move where I'm laying on my side. Which actually is a huge relief even if I'm disappointed that I'm no longer holding her.

I look at her and smile again. And she reluctantly smiles back. "Can you believe they think I would have hurt you? Put you In a coma and all. And your family acted as if they'd never even heard of me. Like I was some stranger who had just barged in the day you had a car accident. God like seriously? They almost arrested me. If I hadn't gotten hurt I surely would have been."

" I know. I saw Jon when I first woke up and when he told me I flipped out I haven't seen him since then because I yelled at him and the doctor made him leave and I wanted to see you then but they had to do some tests and made me see my mom and Luke. Which I didn't want to do at all because she was in on it all too. But they made me and then I came here."

I smile again and then I look down and realize my arm had unconsciously made it where it was wrapped around her waist and her leg was still on top of mine. I blush and tighten my grip. She realizes it too because I see her blush also.

"I -"

And of course that is when my nurse, Trisha, walks in with Jonathan, Jocelyn, and Luke behind her.

* * *

**We lost the football game 38-0. God my team sucks this year. But I have to leave the school next week at 9 AM to get to our away game in Carolton county which I guess is super far since the game starts at 7 at night. So missed school! And A long time to write! **

**Meh y'all know my complaints.**

**Recommendation:**

**Smoke and Bone Trilogy by Laini Taylor **

**This book actually encouraged the idea of the book I'm writing (my actual book not this fanfiction) **

**It's great with Angels in it. Which I love books about Angels, Fallen Angels, nephilim, and/or demons. So if you've read any with those in them I'd love some pointers. It just any boon you think is good.**

**Questionish thing: (if I've posted more chapters please still answer previous questions) **

**Recommend something you want to happen or not because I have the basic plot but not most details and not the detailed plot and if I like your idea I might use it and tell people it was your idea!**

**OH do you like what I do with the Point of View thing? Like when I go to Clary I go back and do it in her point if view for a while and then come back to present? Or should I just keep it where I just start off with The Point of View where the last left off?**

**Fly on,**

**tessaherondale87**


	10. Can I name these Oh

Chapter 10

**Clary (little bit before going into Jace's room)**

**READ THIS IF YOU IGNORE ME USUALLY:**

**Clary doesn't remember being invisible and doesn't remember Sebastian at all. It was inferred in Chapter 7 (I think it was that one) but I didn't out right say it**

**Hence why she thinks she's a virgin**

**Recap:**

I get dressed and she forces me into the bed when I try and fight it. She says to my confusion "Now young lady. You stop fighting me, your boyfriend is fine, you are fine, and your baby will be fine if you stay in that bed."

I let that sink in. What! huh?

"Baby... Baby?... Baby! WHAT? No. I'm not pregnant. That's not right! I'm a virgin! Miss, there's a mistake!"

* * *

All thoughts of Jace leave my brain as I fall back down on the bed and look up at the nurse. The nurse looks at me for a second and blinks slowly. "No, honey, you're definitely pregnant. I thought you knew. Oh dear. That was not a way to break it to you in your condition. Oh dear lord, sweet heart, it'll be okay. If you don't know then I imagine your parents don't either."

My parents. Mom and Luke, who is practically my father, what will they possibly think about me. Screw them for a second: What do I think of me?

I'm a virgin. I would remember having sex. Wouldn't I? And who could possibly be the father. The only person I've been around is Jace.

Jace.

No he's my friend. There are zero romantic feelings there. Well no, that's not true but I'D REMEMBER IF I HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND! Or anyone for that matter!

I can't be pregnant. It is physically impossible.

"Check me. I've never had sex before! It's impossible!"

She look confused probably by my sureness of my virginity (which is very damn sure) and walks over to a monitor in the corner and wheels it over and lifts my gown up. She wraps grabs some goo and rubs it on my FLAT stomach and turns the screen on. She puts a wand in it and rubs it around until she finds what she looking for and says "See there's definitely something there. And your blood tests were positive."

She moves over and all I see is gray and black and she points to this one spot that is darker than all the rest and it finally sinks in. I don't know how but I am pregnant.

"No. No no no no no! No. No. NO!" I'm hyperventilating now and tears are streaming down my face and I'm screaming my head off and the nurse moved the ultrasound monitor out of the way and tries to calm me down but I can't.

After a while I stop and just lay back and just stare at the ceiling. She notices my resignation and she looks pained and confused and leaves the room. I lay there and don't think because if I do I won't be able to stop myself from bursting back into tears.

The door opens and two footsteps walk towards me. The nurse whispers something and the person who I assume is the doctor murmurs something back. He walks around the bed and crouches by the side of the wall (handrail thingy) on the bed.

"Miss Fairchild? Your nurse here says you say you are a virgin when we know 100% you are with child. Now I want to know are you sure that's what you think or are you just scared or embarrassed to say it?"

Trisha gasps and mutters "That's not what I was inferring doctor!"

I look back and forth between them. And shake my head. "No. I'm a virgin. I know I am. I've never even had a boyfriend before."

And then that leads me to an assload of brain scans and examinations on my stomach and then they check to make sure that my PUT IT HERE is actually broken.

It is.

I'm pregnant.

Fuck.

They say that I suffered memory loss and that that's why I don't remember having sex. And that I should visit my parents and THEN I can visit Jace.

But I'm dreading it because for my mental and physical health the doctor wants me to ask Jace if we had sex. Um No. I'd rather fall in a hole then accidentally tell Jace I'm pregnant and accusing him of being the father when I don't even know.

But the doctor insisted in case Jace wasn't the father and then they needed to help me retrieve my memories.

The selfish and infatuated part of me hoped for Jace to be the father. But the other part hoped it wasn't. I don't want to ruin his life and asking/ telling him if he was the father was a sure way to do that.

* * *

**AN:**

**So I always thought that writing was a two person thing. You know when I spend the time out of my day to write and you spend time out of your day to read my writing and then you tell me what you would like. What I'm doing wrong. What I'm doing right. What you want to happen. And all that chiz.**

**And maybe if you (the r word) you know the one that irritates the fuck out if you when the author puts it there.**

**The one I have conveniently not said once in the 10 chapters I've published.**

**It rhymes with...view with an re by it.**

**Ohhhhh that one.**

**Yeeaaah**

**(Bet you didn't see that coming)  
*note sarcasm***

**Maybe if I get some good answers I will publish my new idea for my**

**INFERNAL DEVICES FANFICTION I REALLY WANT TO WRITE**

**but as none if you know because no one talks to me (and I would love to just chill and talk with you if you just would write me first)**

**I want to be an ACTUAL writer one day. So you telling me what I suck at and what im good at will Help me accomplish this.**

**And if I don't get good encouragement (especially if you followed or favorited me and/or my story) for this Fanfiction how am I going to be able to handle another one when I get 0 appreciation on this one. Plus marching band 4-5/7 (four to five days out of the 7 day week) stuff and homework and having a life also. I would like some encouragement before I actually publish 2 things and make that commitment. But I REALLY WANT TOO!**

**So please!**

**Thank you iWriteNaked for the advice and support your the reason I had the guts to actually start writing so even though I don't know you! You've been a great help with everything!**

**Recommendation:**

**Divergent -Veronica Roth**

**You've probably heard of it.  
It's pretty mainstream.  
(Ohemgee I just said mainstream)**

**Fly on,**

**Fang (yes!)**

Tessaherondale87


	11. Chapter 11

Recap: ( The recap is in Jaces Point of view but its still in Clary's after this happen)

Jace

_I smile again and then I look down and realize my arm had unconsciously made it where it was wrapped around her waist and her leg was still on top of mine. I blush and tighten my grip. She realizes it too because I see her blush also. _

_"I -"_

_And of course that is when my nurse, Trisha, walks in with Jonathan, Jocelyn, and Luke behind her._

Clary

Jocelyn: "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Jonathan: "Get the fuck off my sister!"

Luke: ...

Trisha: "Oh lord!"

I look up from staring into Jaces eyes and jump when I see Trisha, my mom, Luke, and Jonathan.

Ow. The jump hurt me.

It apparently hurt Jace too because he cries out in pain.

I remove my casted leg from on top of him and glance at my mom and glare at her. And then I turn to Jace whose eyes are closed tight and he is breathing slowly.

"Jace?" I tap him. "I'm so sorry! Jace!" I look at him and when he still stays in that position my eyes well up in tears. I touch his shoulder again and his eyes open when I choke out his name again.

"I_i- J-j-aace...So-r-ry!" I put my head on his shoulder when he looks at me. He puts his arms around me and I cry into his chest again.

"Ssssh it's okay. Clary. I'm okay. It wasn't your fault, I moved wrong."

I shake one more time and I stop crying. I lay my head in to his shoulder and say to the present company "Go away."

"Go away? Young lady, get up right now and get in your _own _hospital bed. And you! Jace is it? You stay the hell away from my daughter and get your arms off of her. Now."

He looks down at me and stands up with me in his arms. He wobbles a little and steps forward to bring me to my room. I squirm a little and try to get down because I know he is in pain. "Stop moving it just hurts worse." He says knowing that will make me stop. And it does.

To my mom he answers, " I will respect your wish with having Clary in her own room but seeing as how you have kept me away from her the week (Jace didn't find out until a week after she left) I've been here you can't not expect her to come and visit me when I am her best friend. If the situation were reversed and it was you and Luke I don't think you'd enjoy being kept from each other." Jace pauses there and glances a Luke and Luke gives him an understanding look. I wonder what that means... And then he continues,

" So I will keep seeing your daughter and if there are any misconceptions: we are _just friends_" I wince at that and he glances at me before looking back at my mom straight in the eye " and when I see my ONLY friend in trouble, hurt, and is clearly distraught and is on _my _shoulder crying on me I will hold her and I WON'T let her go until she wants me too. If you have a problem with that then you can get over it or go to hell."

He walks out the door and he's shaking because he's so mad or maybe it's from the exertion of holding me for so long while wounded. He walks down the hall and lays me down on my bed. He lets me down and says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that at your mom. But I mean, God she kept you from me and I was worried sick. I was already hallucinating and they scared the hell out of me from the poi_ the um... The asshole in that gang that shot something in me. So I'm already not on good terms with her and uggggghh."

He puts his head in his hands and then shoots back up when that stretches his back to much.

I look at him and lift my hand up and run it through his hair. "It's fine Jace. She overreacted and she'll get over it. You're the only guy I've hung out with other than Simon and he's like a brother to me. You well...mmh are definitely a threat to her innocent girl and she doesn't know how to handle it. I'm not defending her cuz god knows ill be killing her myself soon enough and she'll just have to get over seeing us together." He grimaces at that and my heart races thinking that he's going to stop being my friend. "...Won't she?"

He looks down and says "Well..."

**AN:**

**THANK YOU IWRITENAKED for being my beta/editor reader person.**

**And those who haven't all read them go and read her stories Fatally Yours and the other ones she wrote. there all great! **

**And**

**There we go. Sorry it's late and short. My home life sucks and my life out of home is busy as all get out. (marching band and chorus and a club I'm about to join.) And thankfully there is more life out of home than home life.**

**So long point short is My spirits are really down right now because of some problems and I just turned 15 Wednesday and my family is full of assholes.**

**And the reviews in this story suck too because there are hardly any.**

**Gasp I said the word.**

**Thank you CMLandon for your lovely reviews and as for everyone else Get to it! **

**And talking if reviews there weren't enough to my liking to post my story idea/ prologue excerpt thing (even though there were 4 the same person doesn't count) so maybe if I get more people I can post it since (whispers) **_**it's already written**_

**Recommendation:**

**Beautiful Creatures by (someone) Garcia **

**The movie sucks by the way so if you watched the movie the book is a thousand billion times better. (That cliffhanger on the third book though.) **

**Not telling you!**

**Read them.**

**Question:**

**What do you want in the story? Like plot wise. Fluff wise. Clace wise. Etc, the gist, whatever.**

**Fly on,**

**Tessaherondale87 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Clary**

I look at him, lifting my hand up and running it through his hair. "It's fine Jace. She overreacted and she'll get over it. You're the only guy I've hung out with, other than Simon, and he's like a brother to me. You well... mmh… are definitely a threat to her innocent little girl, and she doesn't know how to handle it. I'm not defending her, because God knows I'll be killing her myself soon enough. She'll just have to get over seeing us together." He grimaces at that and my heart races. What if he's going to stop being my friend? "Won't she?"

He looks down and says…

Jace

"Well," I say and I look down at her, and there's a look of pure terror spread across her face, and there's a look of pure horror spread across her face. I can't do it. I'll protect her from father by staying near her, not leaving her.

But the better question is, what does she think I'm going to say? Does my not being around her make her as horrified as it does me? I'll ponder that in my bed tonight.

I look up and smile at her. "Threat to her innocent, little girl? Am I a threat to your innocence, Clary?" The thought makes my heart pound. I've never actually had sex, but I definitely know what it is, and how it works. The thought of that with Clary, especially with her being my first… well let's just say, if I were wearing jeans and not hospital pajama pants it would be… erm, yeah.

Clary's horrified look, at the thought of me leaving her, turns to mortified embarrassment. She looks down, her face turning red. She peeks up at me, sees my grin, and slaps my arm. In a small voice she says, "Apparently I don't have innocence."

I gasp.. I didn't think of that. Of course someone as beautiful as Clary would have already had sex. Unexplainable jealousy floods through me, and it's my turn to blush and I look down.

Anger is next. I bet it was that asshole, Simon. I'll beat his fucking ass from here to next week. I haven't seen him hang out with her at all the past month. I've been there. She used to talk about childhood memories of the two of them, and when I asked her what happened she clammed up on me.

She must see my expression, and opens her mouth to say something. She looks confused. But I open my mouth, clearing my face of the anger and jealousy, and strain a smile towards her. "You mean your virginity?" Then I clap my hands together, and move to sit crisscross apple-sauce on her bed in front of her. I grab her hands and I say, "Give me the details, babe, because I have to know," while pushing the pain, physically and mentally, down. I continue to joke with her and acting like I am her gay best friend.

She laughs at me and looks relieved. And a little sad. She blows out her breath and opens her mouth to answer, but the door is opened gently, and Trisha and, the doctor, comes in. I look down and see our still clasped hands and my gay pose. I groan and fall back. They always find us at the damnedest of times.

"Fuck!" I shoot back up and groan again; this time in pain. I slowly sit up straight and look at Clary. She's biting her lip and trying not to laugh. She's sees my pissed off expression and falls over laughing.

"You are so bipolar Clary! Like 10 minutes ago you were crying about my pain, and now you're laughing your ass off. That isn't funny at all."

"I'm sorry! It's not funny. This isn't funny at all!" she laughs some more and contains herself. "I cried because it was my fault, and because of… something else. That was your own stupidity. You fell over because they caught you being stupid."

I scowl at her. "Whatever," I say, still scowling, but a smile peeks through and both of us are laughing at each other's expense. We finally stop and are both grinning from ear to ear. I turn and crawl to where she is, putting my arm hesitantly over her shoulders. I turn to the doctor and he has a smile on his face as well.

He walks closer and Clary shifts nervously under my arm, moving herself closer to me, subconsciously. I think. He says "Hello Clary. Jace. I apologize for ruining your fun, but it's time Jace needs to come back to his own room; at the request of Mr. Herondale."

Clary glances at me, thinking I requested to leave, but there's no way I did that. And then I realize, my father. I haven't seen him even once in the week I've been here.

I stand up, leaning over to hug her and I kiss her forehead. "You get better, 'kay? I'll come see you in the morning. My father is probably going to get me released from here but I'll squeeze in some time." And he'll probably kill me.

She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers "Thank you, for everything, Jace. You're a great… friend. You're my only friend, to my knowledge, really. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I smile and pull back. I turn, and walk out the door.

I get to my hospital room and see that the recent company has left the room, though there is a new person there.

Father. But he's not alone. His ally and partner in crime Axel Mortmain is here also. They are speaking in a whispering. "I don't care, Valentine. That boy needs to tell you what he knows. In my opinion, you didn't punish him enough, but alas, that isn't my place. He's had his rest and it's time he stops dragging his ass around and tells you what is going on."

I slowly enter the room and Valentine turns to me. "Hello, son. Nice of you to finally come in. Where were you, exactly?"

Before I can answer with my already thought out lie, the door opens behind me. I turn, and Clary rolls into my room, sitting in a wheelchair with Tisha standing behind her.

I gasp and look from Clary to my father. "What are you doing in here?" I ask her coldly, hoping she'll take the hint and leave. She looks at me with hurt so intense it makes me wince, slightly. Her gaze moves to my father and Axel before she looks at me again, this time with anger of her own.

"Well, I was coming to tell you my mom is having me released early, and that our meeting in the morning could be postponed until later. But I see you're busy, so bye."

I step forward to stop her from leaving, but I catch myself. I can't do anything in front of my father. So, I let her walk, or rather roll, away and hope I can be forgiven for my coldness. Then I turn to my father and brace myself for the thousand questions I know he has.

**AN:** **was grounded for two weeks and my mum took my phone! I'm sorry and then IWriteNaked beta'd it. (thank you!). storyn OweiteNaked **


End file.
